hopeless love
by DrowElfz
Summary: short Oneshot. Matsuda decides to walk around HQ, and discovers something. LxLight fanfic.


Matsuda sighed, walking to his room in the task force head quarters. He sat on his bed, waiting for nothing in particular. Aizawa and soichiro rarely slept at Hq, while Light and ryuzaki spent every waking moment here. Matsuda treated this place like home, and mogi spent most of his time here.

Matsuda was bored. He decided to take a walk and explore the huge building. He was arriving at the fith floor when he heard something. It was distant, but he could hear it... it was.. singing? He followed it.

It got louder as he sauntered silently through the hallways, searching for the voice. He knew he was getting close, when he ran into mogi, apperenlty also searching for the song.

They looked at each other, then both looked at the door down th hallway, hearing the singing. They nodded to each other, walking towards the door and peeking in.

They were both shocked for more than one reason. There was ryuzaki, standing at an open window, singing. Matsuda swore it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heared. The room was dark-ish in the setting sun, and ryuzaki's silhouette was visible. Another shocking fact. The handcuffs were gone, and they could not see Raito anywere.

It was just L, singing a beautiful song in an amazing voice neither matsuda nor mogi new he posessed. They both stayed silent, knowing he would not be pleased if he knew they were watching him.

They were also amazed by the ammount of emotion in L's voice as he sang, swaying back and forth. He started singing in english, mogi and matsuda could not comprehend a word, but it sounded just as nice.

They listened to the song as it changed from english back to japaneze, and they both jumped silently apon hearing a second voice join into the song. They looked to see Raito, walking towards ryuzaki from a door on the other side of the room, singing.

His voice was different, but it was also enchanting, if not as much as ryuzakis. But together, it sounded simply amazing. Now it was the most beautiful thing mogi and matsuda had ever heard.

But they were really shocked when Light got close to ryuzaki, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Their singing got louder, more passionet. The sun was at the very last stage of setting, and the colors were dissapearing. The moon had risen to a point it was above the singing couple, creating an enchanted glow.

The song ended, and all four people were in an enchanted silence. Matsuda and mogi stayed hidden, watching. Matsuda's eyes widened and he smiled as L turned around, looking at Light. Shadows glowed on their faces, making the scene more enchanted. Then Light leaned foreward and...

kissed him.

It was a very light brushing of lips, staying for only a second before pulling back. Both ryuzaki and raito had the same look in their eyes. It could only be defined as love. They stood, facing each other, both holding the others hands, staring into each others eyes. L's pale skin glowing, while Raito's gave off more of a soft light.

Then, breaking the silence, L wispered a barely audible sentence. Something neither of them had expected.

"Light-kun stole my first." Matsuda gaped in amazement, and mogi just smiled. Light also smiled softly.

"I am glad L..." Light said back, gathering the small detective into his arms lightly. "Because... I love you."

L's eyes widened further if possible, and then closed.

"I love you too light."

Light smiled, content, and ryuzaki also smiled. It faded quickly, and they held each other, in an everlasting embrase.

Then a silver tear trickled down L's cheek.

"You know this will never work out light. you know it just as well as I." Light sighed sadly at that, and held him tighter.

Matsuda gaped. Why cant this work out? It was beautiful, and they could be happy together!

Unless they knew something he did not.

They held each other like that for a long time, and matsuda watched until mogi tapped his shoulder, motioning that it was time to go. Both matsuda and mogi left, not saying a word. They made an unspoken promis, never to speak of this moment again. They split up, going to their seperate rooms.

For the second time that night, matsuda found himself in his room, contemplating what he had just seen.

He did not want to believe it, but deep inside himself, he knew that they could not work. There were to many complications. But he would never forget this moment for as long as he lived.

He would never forget the hopeless love.

_End_

Lol, just a random one shot i made while 'doing homework'. im not particularly fond of it, and its my first published on this site. creepishly enough, the rules and guidelines made me a little paranoid O.o . enjoy?


End file.
